The Batman Season 6 (2008)
This is the true final season, what if it involves Teen Titans? Premieres June 21, 2008-November 8, 2008 Characters *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Rino Romano) - a member of the Justice League *Dick Grayson/Robin (Evan Sabara) - the 2nd sidekick to Bruce Wayne in this version, he is made leader of the Teen Titans *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Danielle Judovits) - a college graduate *Alfred Pennyworth (Alastair Duncan) - Bruce's trustworthy butler *Lucius Fox (Louis Gossett, Jr.) GCPD *Commissioner James Gordon (Mitch Peliggi) - trusts Batman *Sgt. Harvey Bullock (Danny DeVito) - doesn't like Batman very much *Detective Renee Montoya (Maria Canals) - partners with Bullock *Sarah Eissen Gordon (B.J. Ward) - James Gordon's 2nd wife, ever since Gordon was divorced *Clancy O'Hara (Steve Vennovich) - Irish chief of GCPD, working with Gordon as a friend and ally *Mackenzie "Hardback" Bock (Daniel Riordan) - head of Gotham Police Unit, sometimes wary of Batman *Detective Ethan Bennett (Steve Harris) - now regained the trust of others and back into GCPD Justice League *Clark Kent/Superman (George Newbern) - Batman' best friend since they worked together to stop Luthor and is a mentor to Supergirl *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Chris Hardwick) - a member of the League, and mentor to Speedy *Barry Allen/Flash (Charlie Schlatter) - talks to Batman about his rogues all the time, he has a sidekick named Kid Flash *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Dermot Mulroney) - a member of the League and the Green Lantern Corp, he is also Robin's idol and he is a mentor to Kyle Rayner *Katar Hol/Hawkman (Robert Patrick) - a member of the League and is a mentor to Golden Eagle *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Dorian Harewood) - a member of the League and is a mentor to Miss Martian Teen Titans *Kara Zor-El/Supergirl (Andrea Baker) - sidekick of Superman and best friend of Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Roy Harper/Speedy (Crawford Wilson) - sidekick of Green Arrow, and a close friend to Dick Grayson/Robin *Wally West/Kid Flash (Eric Bauza) - sidekick of the Flash, and best friend of Dick Grayson/Robin *Kyle Rayner (Zach Shada) - sidekick of the Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Charley Parker/Golden Eagle (Charlie Schlatter) - sidekick of Katar Hol/Hawkman *M'Gann M'orzz/Miss Martian (Candace Putton) - sidekick of Martian Manhunter Allies *Kathy Kane/Batwoman (Emmanule Chirqui) - a wealthy heiress and former circus performer, was one of the two girls flirting with Bruce Wayne in "Bats in the Bellfry". Villains *Joker (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Batman's arch-nemesis *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (John DiMaggio) - former district attorney who blamed Batman for his disfigurement caused by Sal Maroni *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Hynden Walch) *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Pierra Coppola) - Barbara Gordon's former friend *Team Penguin: (Disbanded) **Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin (Tom Kenny) - leader **Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Jeff Bennett) - second-in-command **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Ron Perlman) **Ragdoll (Jeff Bennett) **Garfield Lynns/Phosphorus (Jason Marsden) - still devastated after his break up with Jane Blaisdale, and kept burning the money *Mark Desmond/Blockbuster (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Jonathan Crane/ Scarecrow (Charlie Adler) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Clancy Brown) *Jervis Tech/Mad Hatter (J.P. Manoux) - Barbara's colleague who's obsessed with Alice in Wonderland, he always tries to ask Barbara out on dates, but always fails, he refers to Barbara as "Barbie" *Hugo Strange (Richard Green) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Gina Gershon) *Deathstroke the Terminator (Jeremy Irons) - the main antagonist in the Teen Titans subplot involving Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Flash, Hawkman and Martian Manhunter, he answers to an unknown master who is responsible for the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne. *Ra's al Ghul (Graham McTavish) - leader of the League of Shadows, he is pronounced, "Raw-Uss Al-Ghul", he was in the guide of Henri Ducard, and mentored Bruce through training to become the Batman *Talia al Ghul (Cote DePablo) - Ra's al Ghul's daughter *Ubu (Arnold Vosloo) - Ra's al Ghul's bodyguard Episodes Gallery: Scarecrow (Jeff Matsuda).jpg|Scarecrow Two-Face (Jeff Matsuda).jpg|Two-Face Category:The Batman